Quinn's Latest Experiment
by billspreston
Summary: Quinn asks her boyfriend for help on her latest experiment. Rated M for underage sex. please read and review. this is the finished product of a story i wrote a few days ago. so if you read it before, here's the ending.


Quinn's Latest Experiment

This is a Quinn/OC oneshot as their are no stories with Quinn doing any thing with a guy, which i find highly improbably. anyway, I know it's short like the other stories I wrote. Please Read and Review. Rated M for underage sex.

Quinn/OC

NOTE: OC is Quinn's new boyfriend, Timothy, who is really into science just like her. He and Quinn have been together for a few months and Timothy decides to talk to her about their relationship, among other things. Our story picks up when they are in her dorm, snuggling on her bed talking.

"Quinn, honey, you know I love you," Timothy said as he was rubbing his thumb against her shoulder. "I know and I love you too Timothy. That's why we are dating," Quinn responded.

Timothy lightly pulled Quinn's chin up so he could look into her eyes. "You said you wanted to talk to me about some new science experiment or something earlier Quinn. What was it?"

As she looked into his eyes, she knew that she could tell him. "Well, I am studying the mating rituals of humans and I was wondering if maybe you could…"

She didn't finish her thought as he pulled her closer to him. They kissed passionately as Quinn started feeling things she'd never felt before. Not only was she incredibly happy, but she felt what she'd studied and knew was ecstacy running through her body and she liked it. Tim put his tongue against her lips and she opened up. They were tasting each other for the first time and they couldn't help but get closer.

"Tim…othy.. we need to get nude," Quinn said between hot breaths. They both stripped (including Quinn removing her glasses) and looked at each other before kissing passionately. Tim got on top of his girlfriend and Quinn could feel his growing erection between her legs, which only made her wet.

"mmmmhhmmmm" moaned Quinn.

While they were making out on top of each other, Tim placed his right hand on Quinn's left breast, which only caused Quinn to moan even more. Quinn was getting really wet now and could tell from what she'd read that she was ready for him.

"Tim… ti…I nnnnneeee… neeeee…you….in…me,"

Tim lined himself up with her opening. Quinn knew it was going to hurt and looked Tim right in the eye and kissed him as he entered her. Tears started flowing from her eyes from the excurtiating pain of her hymen breaking.

"sorry honey, I didn't mean to hurt you," Tim said. She knew that and just let the pain subside. After a few seconds, she let Tim know he could move. He moved almost all the way out and then shoved himself back in.

"OOOOOOOOOO" moaned Quinn.

Tim pulled out again, shoving himself back in harder. She told him to go faster, which he did. He was going in and out of her quicker now, and noticed ther her hips started moving up and down to match his movements. They both moaned each other's names as they humped each other. Quinn started to feel her orgasm starting up and knew that she was getting close.

"mmmhhhhhhmmmmmmmm ttttiiiimmmm,"

"oooooo qqquuuiiinnnnnnn,"

They were going rather fast now. Tim was pushing in and out of Quinn while the two continued to explore each other's mouths with their tongues. Quinn's legs and hands were around her boyfriend's body, pulling him closer. She was getting really close and couldn't hold it any longer.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM,"

Quinn shouted as she reached her climax.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO QQQQUUUUUIIIIIIIINNNNN," Tim yelled as he emptied himself into her.

Tim rested his head on Quinn's breasts while the two lovers caught their breath. Tim pulled himself out of Quinn and lay right next to her. She still held onto him, not wanting him to leave, so he didn't.

"Timothy, thanks for helping me with the project," Quinn thanked him.

"Anytime sweetie. O, wait a minute, I forgot to put on a condom," Tim realized.

"It's ok, I started on birth control pills a month ago in case this happened," Quinn replied.

The two lovers just looked each other in the eyes and knew they loved each other. After Tim left, Quinn took detailed notes on what happened to girls during sexual intercourse for her project.


End file.
